Back to December
by Loona Rosamunde
Summary: Haruhi reflects on the last time she saw Tamaki and wonders if things would be different if she hadn't walked away. Is it too late for him to take her back?


(AN: So this idea just popped into my head as I was listening to my ipod and so I thought I'd write it out. Sorry if anyone thought it was one of my multichapter stories, I'll update both of them as soon as I can.

Time would probably be a few years or so after the anime, and after Tamaki and Haruhi are in a romantic relationship. Just to sort of set the scene a little bit better.

By the way, lyrics are bold, memories are italic, and present is well normal…

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own Taylor Swift's "back to December". Reviews would be appreciated.)

* * *

><p>Haruhi slowly made her way to the oak tree, kneeling down in its welcome shade. Tamaki stared back at her, with his usual bright smile.<p>

"Hi, Tamaki-sempai," she awkwardly said.

"Haruhi, aren't we closer than that? There's no need to call me sempai anymore," she heard him respond.

"It's been way too long since we last saw each other, Tamaki," she continued. "I guess I've been away from Japan longer than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad, you made time to see me.<strong>

**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while.**

**You've been good. Busier than ever.**

**We small talk. Work and the weather.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki was silent throughout the small conversation. Holding on to every word Haruhi said as she spoke of her father's latest exploits, and how the rest of the host club was doing. She had finally achieved a dream of becoming a lawyer like her mother. And now she was back in Japan.<p>

"I wish you'd do something more than just listen," Haruhi admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Your guard is up and I know why.<strong>

**Because the last time you saw me **

**is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses, and I left them there to die.**

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki smiled happily at his girlfriend of two years, sitting quietly across the table from him. She gazed around curiously, they were at one of the finest restaurants in Paris. Tamaki had insisted tonight be special.<em>

"_Haruhi, there's something I need to ask you," Tamaki nervously began_

_Her attention returned to him as he stood up from his chair and knelt in front of her. He pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring._

"_Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"_

_Haruhi blinked in surprise and pulled back slightly. Ever so slowly she shook her head back and forth._

"_No…" she said. "No, Tamaki.I…I can't yet. It's too early. Too soon. I'm sorry."_

_The sadness in his eyes was deeper than any of his well-known 'puppy god pouts'. "But Haruhi-"_

"_No. Tamaki, I'm so sorry." She abruptly pushed her chair away and fled the restaurant, leaving Tamaki where he was kneeling on the floor._

"_Haruhi!" he desperately called._

_She didn't return. He was too shocked to move. On the table sat three roses. Two were real, according to Tamaki they were to represent the time they had been together. The third was fake, but being Tamaki it was nearly impossible to tell. It would live forever, symbolizing the everlasting bond Tamaki had hoped she would agree to this night. The rose seemed to mock the weeping young man._

* * *

><p>"I regret saying no," Haruhi admitted. "I should have said yes. I know that now. Tamaki, I miss you so much."<p>

He said nothing, but continued to smile at the girl he adored.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is me swallowing my pride, <strong>

**standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December turn around and make it all right**

**I go back to December all the time**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi was pulled by an overly excited Honey to the private beach the Host Club decided to spend a week of their summer vacation at.<em>

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, sweeping her into one of his bone crushing hugs._

"_Sempai," she growled, fighting out of his grasp._

_As soon as she was freed by the twins, the host king ran to his corner of despair, earning an annoyed look from Kyoya and the rest of the host club._

"_Come on, Tamaki, we're supposed to be having fun," Haruhi said. "I'm not mad. I just can't breathe when you do that."_

"_My darling daughter does love me!" Tamaki shouted, sweeping her up again._

"_Sempai!" Haruhi shouted, though she was unable to hold back her laughter._

* * *

><p>Haruhi smiled fondly. "I love you, Tamaki. I always did. There were so many times I really just wanted you to hold me and never let go. So many nights I lie awake wondering what it would be like to have you next to me again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>These days I haven't been sleeping<strong>

**Staying up playing back myself leaving**

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call**

**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**

**And realized I loved you in the fall**

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki ran from the restaurant after Haruhi.<em>

"_Wait, please, just listen to me!" he begged._

"_Tamaki, if we get married now, I already know what will happen! I promised my mother and myself that I would become a lawyer. To honor her! I can't let anything get in the way of that."_

"_You think I would stop you from living your dream?" He took a step back as if she'd physically slapped him. "I would never do that, Haruhi. I know how important it is to you."_

"_Maybe it's best if we don't see each other anymore," she whispered._

"_You don't mean that."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_She quickly walked away, calling a taxi and opening the door. Tamaki grabbed her hand, in a last effort to stop her from walking away from him._

"_Then forget I asked. I can wait."_

"_But we both know you don't want to. Goodbye, Tamaki."_

_Tamaki stood watching the taxi as it drove away._

* * *

><p>"You deserved more than that," Haruhi said. "It was a weak explanation. A weak argument. You could have so easily talked me out of leaving that night. But you didn't. You were afraid of the same thing and didn't want me to lose out on my own dream. Why do you have to be so selfless, Tamaki?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And then the cold came, <strong>

**the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**you gave me all your love and all I gave you was**

**goodbye**

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki sat in his own car for hours in the restaurant parking lot, the ring and fake rose in his hands. Finally he started the car, not sure of where he could go and knowing he couldn't go back to an empty apartment. He started driving aimlessly, not caring whether or not he got lost. He just wanted to forget for a little while. He sighed as it started raining, hoping it wouldn't storm before he could find his way back to Haruhi. As he turned a corner, a large truck came straight at him, driving on the wrong side of the road. Tamaki panicked, jerking the wheel too far and careening off the side of the road. The vehicle rolled, crushing itself more and more with each turn before finally coming to a stop against a tree.<em>

_Lightning flashed in the sky above._

"_Haruhi…"_

* * *

><p>"I should have gone back to you before I got home," Haruhi said. "I should have turned around. I shouldn't have just left you there. Everyone knew I would have said yes eventually. I should have done so that night. You would have waited as long as I made you for an actual wedding. It would have saved us both a lot of heartache."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is me swallowing my pride, <strong>

**standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're afraid of the storm," Tamaki realized.<em>

_Haruhi whimpered once more as the thunder crashed violently outside. Tamaki pulled her close, holding her tightly against him and whispering calming words in her ear. She slowly found herself relaxing against him, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. As the storm faded away Tamaki pulled back slightly, just enough to wipe away her tears, before pulling her into his arms once more._

* * *

><p>"You always showed up during a storm after that," Haruhi said. "You made me feel safe again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I miss your tan skin<strong>

**Your sweet smile **

**So good to me**

**So right**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night**

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi looked around the apartment. She had spent most of the night gathering her belongings before deciding she needed to talk to Tamaki before she finally left. He still wasn't home, and she was more than worried. She gently lifted up a small picture frame. Her own eyes stared back at her, not too far from Tamaki's bluish violet eyes. Haruhi picked up her phone, dialing Tamaki's number. It went straight to voicemail and Haruhi quickly hung up.<em>

_Haruhi set the picture down as someone knocked on her door._

"_Kyoya? Hikaru? Kaoru? Honey? Mori? What are you doing here?"_

"_It's Tamaki," Kyoya said flatly as Haruhi found herself swept into one of the many Ootori limos._

* * *

><p>"I miss you, Tamaki! Why did this happen? Why didn't I realize something wasn't right?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe this is wishful thinking<strong>

**Probably mindless dreaming**

**But if we loved again,**

**I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, we did all we could," the doctor said. "These were in his hands. He refused to let go of them."<em>

_The man held out a small diamond ring, and a rose stained in Tamaki's own blood. Haruhi let him hand them to her and she clutched the items tightly to her chest as a sob escaped her._

_Hikaru and Kaoru were instantly at each side of her, holding back their own tears and whispering calming words. Kyoya tilted his head, so the light shining off his glasses would hide the emotions in his eyes._

* * *

><p>"I'd do anything to change what happened," Haruhi whispered. "I'd do anything to get you back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But this is me swallowing my pride<strong>

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December turn around and make it all right**

**I go back to December turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

Haruhi turned, seeing a young girl with her brown hair, and beautiful violet blue eyes a short distance from her. The girl's hair was long, but pulled back away from her eyes. She wore the girls' uniform of Ouran High School. Haruhi smiled at her daughter, letting the girl join her.

"Is this dad?" she asked innocently.

Haruhi nodded, leaning forward to place the bloodstained rose in front of him.

"He was handsome; I can see why you fell for him," the girl said, looking at the portrait engraved in stone. "He died just a few days before Christmas. That must have been hard for you."

"It was," Haruhi admitted. "Let's go. I told your grandfather I wouldn't be long. And you have piano practice in an hour."

Haruhi put an arm around her daughter, holding her closely as they started walking away.

"How was your first day of high school?"

"Ugh, I met this cold, annoying boy in my class named Ootori. He thinks he knows everything about everyone!"

"Oh really?" Haruhi said, smiling.

"Yes. He says his dad knew mine. Is that true?"

"They were good friends. Back in high school. They ran a host club together. That was where everything began…"

Tamaki listened as the voices of his two most precious girls faded away. The everlasting rose sat silent on the tombstone.

* * *

><p><strong>All the time…<strong>


End file.
